


Flipside

by bambabam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Continuity What Continuity, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambabam/pseuds/bambabam
Summary: Bucky is what Steve always dreams about.





	Flipside

**Author's Note:**

> who is def. not ready for endgame?? This girl! :""") i honestly can't grasp the fact that the fandom I've been in for most of my life is kinda reaching the end and it's really destroying me. aljdkejfksnd anyway a4 is called endgame bc stucky is endgame, dont @ me akdnjwjdjw

 Steve rarely had any dreams (Tony always said it was because he was too "boring"), and in those very few dreams, a certain soldier is always involved in it. The dreams always haunt Steve even after he wakes. They take Steve's breath out of his lungs and leave him flushed; leave him thinking of the past, present and future for a solid few minutes.

When Steve dreams, his brain just plays  _Bucky, Bucky, Bucky_ and of all the things he did and didn't do, on repeat _._

— Bucky's hands had always been calloused, even when he was but a child. Steve's palms tingle when he remembers the feeling of a young Bucky's hands against his own, rough and coarse and unnaturally hard clamping on Steve's small, soft ones. His new left arm is foreign and robotic, and cold and icy to the touch— much like Bucky had been, with a wiped brain wired to kill and stowed away in an ice tray. 

The way Bucky's fingers trail over Steve's skin was so much unlike his hands, however, and even though Bucky's touch is soft and gentle and it is  _Bucky_ and it never fails to make Steve feel  _fire._ It makes Steve's stomach churn, takes the breath out of his lungs, takes his body to overdrive, makes him want  _more_. 

It plagues and sweetens his sleep, even. In the nights where the dreams were good, Bucky would touch him where he wants it, whisper sweet nothings on his ear, make Steve feel like he is very much loved. (In the nights where the dreams were  _better,_ though _,_ it was not exactly as sweet— everything is a tad too rough, actually. It's a little more complicated than that.) 

If Steve's dreams make him fall all over Bucky again, then it is Bucky who falls all over again in Steve's nightmares. If in Steve's dreams Bucky holds him dear and grabs and grips Steve's hand a little bit too needily, then it is Steve who fails to catch Bucky's hand in Steve's nightmares. Bucky whispers in his dreams, and screams in his nightmares.

Steve is always breathless when he opens his eyes, with red seeping into his cheeks as he struggled to even out his breaths; spends the first few minutes dwelling on the past, thinking for the present, and worrying for the future.

When Steve wakes, he thinks of  _Bucky, Bucky Bucky,_ and all the things he did and didn't do.

**Author's Note:**

> if they make Steve sacrifice himself and kill him off w/o making steeb and bucket meet first i am going to throw myself into the nearest cliff. They deserve happiness, gdi marvel
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading and I rlly hope you liked what my 2-hour-sleep-for-2-days-brain along with pre-endgame depression had shat. Kudos and comments are always, always appreciated!


End file.
